High Class Society
Total Wrestling Annhilation(2009-2010) 'Debut as Money Made; Feud with X.W.L/Tag Team Champs' Due to the feud with Xtreme Championship Wrestling, Jason Voltage was able to turn on the brand and make it back home to T.W.A. After that Real and Voltage made a tag team known has Money Made. They made several attacks against their rivals and faced Dare-Devil and Menace for the Tag Team Championships and was victorious. They made a short run the champions and lost the titles to Reaper and SuperBacon. 'High Class Society' In fall of 2009, Money Made slowly faded and thus making High Class Society. They debuted against the Snowboyz and won that match. Then they had a hiatus from wrestling for alittle till Destination Showdown where they came back and won. Shortly after Voltage announced his retirement from backyard wrestling, thus ending the duo. Utlimate Showdown Wrestling(2010-2011) 'Return of High Class; Feud with Dare-Devil;Disbandment' At the first event H.C.S made their debut with a new member J.T.B and made a statement by calling out Dare-Devil and challenging him to a match. Afterwards they attacked the ring announcer, that leading up to a tag team match later on which H.C.S lost. A month went by and Real got a Beatdown Championship match in a ladder match which he lost. A month later they had a new member Menace Mykal so he can get revenge to Devil to what he did to him with the tag team gold a year ago. The feud lasted a year and with Real winning the Beatdown Title. The company came to a closure ending U.S.W and the group disbanded. Total Wrestling Annihilation(2011) '2nd Run;U.S Tag Champs/Disbandment' On the first backyard match H.C.S return to win the U.S Tag Team Titles. Right now T.W.A is on hiatus so status to wrestlers and stables are N/A. In fall of 2011 the group disband temporilary. 'Brief Comeback' With Real calling out Originals former HCS members and Super-Bacon come out and fought Real but only with Super-Bacon briefly joining HCS and helped Real attack the other two. 'Aftermath' After Rumble Series the group suppose to make a return but that was scratched. Instead Real turned heel and went on to compete in the Series later that night and lost to Matthews. Superbacon went on to leave T.W.A. After all said and done Real have just officially retired so the group can no longer but used anymore. In Wrestling 'Incarations' 'Money Made(Tag Team)' Johnny V. & Dave Real 'High Class Society(Tag Team)' Johnny V. & Dave Real 'High Class Society(Stable)' J.T.B, Dave Real & Menace Mykace 'High Class Society(Tag Team)/Final' J.T.B & Dave Real 'Finishers' Jason Voltage High Voltage (Half-Nelson Rolled into a Facebuster) 'Dave Real' Y2J/RealityBreaker(2010-2011) 'J.T.B' American Destroyer (Front-Flip Piledriver) 'Reaper' Stunner 'Menace Mykal' Full-Nelson Facebuster 'Zack Snow' Twist of Fate (Front facelock into a Cutter) 'Tag Team Signatures' Double Elbow Drop w/Style 'Championships' Beatdown Championship(1 Time)- Dave Real United States Tag Team Championships(1 Time)- Dave Real & J.T.B(1) T.W.A Tag Team Champions(1 Time)- Dave Real & Jason Voltage(1) 'Theme Songs' "Money Made" by AC/DC (2010) "Money" by I Fight Dragons (2011)